


Boxers and Stolen Cable

by aviatornerd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatornerd/pseuds/aviatornerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Amethyst, why couldn’t you scare away the other neighbors? We steal cable from those neighbors.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxers and Stolen Cable

 

She yawned fiercely and stretched, hearing her joints pop pleasantly. After spending a few more minutes stretching and waking in bed, Amethyst decided to get out and check her phone. It was twelve in the afternoon, a decent time to wake up in Amethyst’s opinion. 

Pearl, on the other hand, liked to wake up early, _really_ early, much too early in Amethyst’s opinion. She personally felt that Pearl did not sleep enough, while Pearl felt Amethyst slept too much. They reached an understanding eventually though. Not without a bit of arguing, of course, but that was simply how Amethyst and Pearl worked. At this point, Amethyst was starting to get the feeling that Pearl enjoyed silly little spats with her, and Amethyst was starting to think she enjoyed it too. 

Yawning one last time, Amethyst left the bedroom to look for her partner. She found her in the living room, starting up the vacuum. 

 

“ 'Sup Pearly.” Amethyst greeted as she plopped herself on the couch, trying to take up as much room as possible.

Pearl didn’t even glance at Amethyst, focused on turning on the vacuum. “Put your clothes on.”

 

Amethyst was wearing nothing except for her underwear, as was the norm for when she woke up. Amethyst enjoyed spending her mornings, or rather, afternoons in just her underwear. Its habit for her at this point, as well as being comfortable, and as plus - she knows that it annoys Pearl slightly.The little rows they have when Pearl asks her over and over again to put on clothes while Amethyst ignores until she finds it necessary to put on clothes. Its a familiar routine and they both enjoy it. (Even though Pearl would never admit it.)

Today is different though. As Amethyst lies on the couch in her purple boxers and black bra, she notices that Pearl still hasn’t turned on the vacuum or told her to put on her clothes a second time. Wondering what could possible be wrong with the vacuum that it has yet to be turned on, she raises herself to see what Pearl is doing. Except Pearl is not in the room at all. 

Figuring that Pearl went to get the nozzle of the vacuum or something, Amethyst lies back down. She tries to remember her dreams, there was a good one about a cyborg-dog, but before she can wonder any further clothes are dumped on her head, effectively bringing her out of her thoughts.  

 

“Hey Pearl what gives!” Amethyst groans as she tosses the clothes that Pearl had thrown on her to the other side of the couch. 

Pearl walks back to her vacuum and turns it on before trying to plead with Amethyst. “Please Amethyst, put your clothes on.”  

An annoyingly smug grin appears on Amethyst’s face, “Why? Is it _bothering_ you?”

Pearl just sighs, “the binds are drawn. The neighbors can see.” The both turn their heads to see the rather comical sight of their religious white neighbors clutching their crosses to their chest, wide-eyed and too surprised to move. 

 

The grin is back on Amethyst’s face, this time its one of mischief. She steps in front of the window, making sure they can see all of her, and starts to dance. She makes it as vulgar as she can, making sure to wiggle her rear at them for all she’s worth. The results are hilarious. 

They hold their crosses tighter and reach for the binds hurriedly, trying to block out Amethyst’s sinful dancing. They fumble with it, still shocked and appalled, before the dull white binds mask them from view. Amethyst laughs triumphantly as she walksaway and reaches for the clothes left on the couch. As Amethyst slips the shirt over her head, noticing with silent delight that its Pearl’s favorite (“You look very good in purple, Amethyst.”), she hears Pearl sigh again. 

 

“Amethyst, why couldn’t you scare away the other neighbors? We steal cable from those neighbors.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and written based off this post I made on my tumblr: http://aviatornerd.tumblr.com/post/134569594001/i-just-thought-of-a-really-specific
> 
> I might not be the best writer but I tried.


End file.
